Sensors detect physical input and in some instances convert the physical input to electrical or optical output. The electrical output may be used by a device hosting the sensor in a variety of ways. Applications of sensors are widespread and sensors are used in everyday devices, such as mobile devices. Some examples of sensors may include inertial sensors, imaging sensors, chemical sensors, biometric sensors, ultrasonic sensors, etc. Ultrasonic sensors may operate by interpreting the echoes from radio or sound waves. For instance, ultrasonic sensors may generate high frequency sound waves and evaluate the echo which is received back by the sensor. In some implementations, ultrasonic sensors calculate the time interval between sending the signal and receiving the echo to determine the distance to an incident surface. In some instances, the ultrasonic sensors may also operate in a passive mode by detecting ambient signals from the environment. One application of ultrasonic sensors may include detecting fingerprints of a user for authenticating the user.
In some instances, uniquely identifying the sensor may increase or augment the security of the authentication process. In some instances, uniquely identifying the sensor may allow systems, remote servers, clouds, applications and programs in improving security and also enable forensics in instances of security breaches.